


Don't Wait For Me

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid knew he had a lot of explaining to do after showing up unexpected one night, and Black Star is left conflicted on whether he could forgive the Shinigami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wait For Me

Outside of a summer home, a crowd of students hung out in a spacious backyard. A large forest was blacked off from the fence built around any available space and the wilderness was deeply appreciated instead of the usual busy urban areas. There was the husky smell of a barbecue, music played very loudly, and a huge pool was being occupied. Blue and white banners were hung around every part of the house and the inside, along with matching colored-balloons and a particular corner in the house filled with a tall pile of presents. It was a special someone's birthday and it seemed as though all the regular EAT students had arrived.

" Black Star! You gotta try out this new trick Kilik showed me! In the pool." Patty yelled while yanking quite hard on the male's wrist. She and Kilik were trying to drag him to the pool so they could actually drown him but he seemed to have thought better after years of experience from being friends with them.

" Not right now. I think Tsubaki's calling me." He lied and before the blonde could persist, a white haired man came up and placed an arm around the Bluenette.

" Come on guys. Leave the birthday boy alone, I already did it to him anyways." He added with an amused smirk and Black Star glared at him, keeping mind of never trusting his friend to 'inspect the pool'.

" Fuck you."

" Quite bold but you must be forgetting that I already have someone else to fuck." Patty and Kilik laughed while Black Star rolled his eyes and shrugged the arm off his shoulders.

" I wish you'd be serious for once, Soul."

" It's kind of hard after all those years of torturing me with your 'better-than-god' ranting. It's actually hard to believe that you're already 18."

" It's hard to believe that you even age." Soul laughed.

" Just a secret of mine~ Anyways, Tsubaki was really calling you, just to let you know." Soul said muttered the last part in his ear before walking and Black Star cursed under his breath.

" Damn. I'll be right back." With his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans, he walked back inside the house through the sliding-glass doors and went into the kitchen, where some of the girls hung out." You need me?"

Tsubaki, now 22, turned around from making the raw cabob sticks and smiled.

" Oh yes. I needed help with bringing the two packs of beer outside. Apparently three isn't enough for Harvard and Spirit-sensei." At the mention of her dad, the 20 year old Maka grimaced while sipping her soda and 23 year old Liz laughed.

" I think I might get another as well."

" Well get them before they're gone. Mind you, I spent practically my whole allowance on this." Black Star said while grabbing the two packs off the counter.

" My compliments to the birthday boy. Now pass me one already." Liz caught the can tossed in her direction but felt her hand sting from the sharp contact." Jeez, still have that obnoxious strength of yours." She muttered and Black Star walked off smirking.

" Can't help it. Being a god and all."

When the teen left, Maka sighed and put her plastic cup down to speak once she was sure the young adult was out of ear-shot.

" Is Kid even planning to come?" She whispered with a worried look," He said he would be able to make it." Liz shrugged while ruffling her long dirty-blonde hair.

" He said that all the difficult missions has to be fulfilled before he could even think about relaxing. He's a full-on shinigami so of course he's gonna have some time sacrificed."

" I don't care what he says. I swear if he even thinks on skipping out on another birthday party... And a party where the most immature person becomes an adult..." She trailed off in a grumble. It was a known fact for Kid to miss out on most special parties and the past history for the shinigami to have missed out on all of the fellow male meister's birthdays was a constant reminder of their worries. It seems like the council always chooses the worst days to have Kid leave for three day missions and to come back, clueless of why the Bluenette would give him death glares for weeks. They knew how hard it was for Kid to manage taking his father's place but it hurt them to find that the raven can not seem to find time for friends he has practically grown up with.

" That's just how it is. It doesn't help that the whole school is here and the leader of it isn't." Liz said and took another sip of the room-temperature drink," I mean, even a card could still be appreciated. Hiro, of all people, came here and he and Black Star are practically enemies!" She and Tsubaki laughed while Maka shook her head with an exasperated smile.

" True. All we can do is hope that he at least makes an appearance."

" Or we could rearrange the mansion so he can understand how pissed we are."

" That as well." Tsubaki sighed with a small smile.

" I'm sure Black Star would appreciate that."

..........................................

 

As the ageing sun snored with a large drool dangling from its mouth, the party continued on through the slowly setting sun. The summer heat was passed over from the constant splashes of the pool as more people were diving in to cool off. Kilik finally finished his job behind the grill and was throwing filled up water balloons at random. The three girls in the kitchen came out and were playing in the large body of bleached water, their worries seemingly forgotten.

It was a while when Tsubaki came out the water with a towel draped over her body and grinned.

" Excuse me everyone!" Her soft voice spoke clearly. After growing more over the years, Tsubaki had become more confident but still had her shy smile on her womanly features." I believe it's time to sing the special birthday song to my dearest friend: Black Star. The best meister anyone could have." With this, the girl pulled her meister over for a breast-suffocating hug. The guests laughed and sang the 'happy birthday song' as Black Star tried to move away to have the ability to breathe again. After the song was over and Tsubaki gave a sheepish grin at her panting partner, Maka brought out a white fluffy cake with a blue star candle.

" Enough chest-eating. Let's have the birthday boy make a wish!" A table was cleared and everyone surround Black Star and his friends.

" Do I have to? I already have everything I want." He said with a shrug and most of the girls 'aaw'ed while some of the boys slapped his back in an affectionate manner.

" Oh shut up and just think of something." Maka said while pulling his ear hard with a small smile as her way of showing her gratitude and Black Star winced in pain.

" Alright alright. Uh..." The young adult leaned forward and closed his eyes, his brows furrowing in concentration. The thing that could make his birthday complete... Something that would fill that empty spot in his heart... Something that he's always wanted...

Then the image of Kid came into his mind. The 21 year old's sharp features, permanent narrowed eyes on a handsome face. If only Kid would for once, just once show up on days that Black Star doesn't want to kill him. On days he actually waits for him to come back from a mission.

With a deep take of breath, Black Star let out a long content blow and the fire on the candle wisp away in response. He barely acknowledged everyone's cheering and sighed when he was handed a long knife.

" Make the first cut and it's official." Liz said while clasping an arm on his shoulder. The male rolled his eyes and shook all the negative thoughts out of his head. Who cares if the fully developed shinigami didn't come? Nothing was bound to change in his schedule so he was stupid for thinking that Kid would come this year. It has been going on like this for three years in a row and this is the fourth. It would be a personal record once it hits five.

" Shut up and I might save a slice for everyone." He said and Liz pouted at his playful smirk. She knew full well that 'a slice for everyone' meant one plate while he gets the rest.

" Stingy!"

However the party continued on and all worries were washed away.

.........................................

 

The night sky finally fell in and the snickering moon was seen clearly, staring down at the summer home with bloodshot eyes. Night lights were turned out and a figure seemed to be moving around the empty backyard, save for the litter of bags, plates, utensils, bottle, and other crap. However, Black Star was not too miffed about it, seeing as he was used to cleaning up after everyone once a party is over. Tsubaki was inside the house cleaning all the pots and pans while picking up leftover cups and wrapping paper. It seemed like they would not be finished in an hour or even more but the pair continued to take their time.

Black Star was not even aware of himself cleaning since he was occupied with his mind. He continued to go over the party in his head and wondered if slamming Maka's head in the cake was a wise choice. Good thing she laughed it off because he was not in the mood to suffer a headache from a skull shattering Maka-chop. Even if Kid had not come, he did enjoy his afternoon with his friends, people who actually put time in their schedules to see him. Even Spirit, the Professor that he first thought of as a pussy but sort of gained respect for after the fight on the moon. And yet Kid always asks why he's so distant toward him for the whole month.

' Fucking prick.' He thought coldly as he stopped in front of a lounging chair to tousle his messy star-shaped hair.' God I hate that douche bag so much, but I can't stop thinking about him!'

" The hell did he do to me?" Black Star muttered to himself and exhaled. Maybe it was the summer heat that caused him to brood so much. With this being his answer to his problems (hopefully, might he add), the meister unzipped and parted his short-sleeve sweater. He let out a breath of content when crispy cool air hit against his bare chest and taut abs. His body had been getting a lot more mature and there was no longer a trace of baby fat on him. Black Star was not mistaken for a child any more, seeing as he was almost as tall as Tsubaki and his childish features had matured into sharper ones. Even if he does not have the old idiotic grin back when he was thirteen, seeing as he just wears a plain expression nowadays, he was still the energetic assassin everyone grew up to love and respect.

Although, there are days when he has a scowl adorned on his features that would never leave, especially when Kid is around, and Tsubaki could never seem to get him to crack. Even if Kid is the reason why he would be in a bad mood for most of the day, just knowing that the shinigami is next to him comforts him on the inside. Black Star is not one to show his emotions since he hates being fussed over and always dealt with the problems in his mind. This always resulted in headaches and urges to punch every single wall until they disintegrate. Why Kid made him feel so conflicted is one of Black Star's main questions but forces himself to not think too much. He would just have to deal with it until he is ready to tell the older male about his awkward thoughts and feelings. Death only knows how long he will wait before finally giving in.

Rubbing the back of his head, Black Star went back to cleaning the backyard, feeling himself cool down each time a wisp of wind brushed on his collarbone or smooth abs. There was no point in contemplating about his weird mood-swings around Kid and having a clear mind at this moment is what he needs.

A drip of water falls on his forearms as he folded a table and Black Star thought it was sweat, until two more drops followed.

' Just great.' He grimly thought and was about give up and head inside when the gate door opened, revealing a dark figure. Black Star tensed at the squeaky sound and whipped his head around, preparing for an intruder but his eyelids widened when a familiar soul wavelength connected to his almost immediately. The person walked up even more with his chest slightly heaving Black Star could tell that this person must have been rushing over.

" Who..?" He started but when the person stepped into the porch light's view, Black Star's mouth almost dropped. It was Kid, his familiar sanzo-lined black bangs tickling his golden eyes with a firm jaw and narrow chin. Black Star nearly hit himself for not noticing how older Kid really was, despite his nick-name. The assassin stared at the slightly hunched panting man. There was no way... It had to be a dream...

" Kid..." He whispered unintentionally and the shinigami froze before straightening up. Black Star could clearly see their hight difference since he now had to look up at the older male and Kid stared back down with piercing eyes. The raven was only in a half-tucked dress shirt and his hair looked thoroughly tousled. Has Kid really come back immediately after his mission just to see him at this time? It was...

" I guess I am a little late." Kid finally spoke in his deep baritone voice after examining Black Star's breath-taking features. His eyes could not help but roam the blessed chest and abs that was in plain view. He knew the fellow meister had grown but to now see the effects of puberty on the once childish teen was certainly surprising, even if he does see the young adult once in a while. He forced his eyes back up when Black Star glanced at the completely dark sky, the rain beginning to trickle down.

" Right, a little late." Black Star repeated dully and walked away from Kid to finish his job, not caring if he ends up getting sick or not.

" Look, I know I didn't choose the best time to come but things happened and-"

" I don't care anymore." Black Star interrupted coolly but he hid his face to block his truly hurt feelings." It's always the same excuses so I shouldn't have expected more from you."

" *sigh* It's really complicated, something even you won't understand."

" Then why are you here if there's no point in explaining?" Kid crossed his arms.

" I am going to explain. The truth."

" That you never intended to come? Yeah I got that." Black Star finished while dragging a chair pass the man. Kid huffed in the difficult situation and brushed his bangs from his closed eyes.

" You're seriously not making this any easier." He muttered and Black Star dropped the chair.

" I wasn't planning on making this easy anyways. I already feel like kicking your ass with your sorry excuses."

" They're not excuses, it's reasons."

" Reasons why you're an ass-hole."

" Black Star-"

" Go home already," The said male interrupted with a sigh while walking back for another chair to drag to the wall," I don't feel like dealing with prestigious pricks right now." Kid blocked the younger adult's path and ignored the dangerous glare he got.

" I'm not leaving until I explain myself." He said while taking a step forward, causing Black Star's glare to alter slightly and to step back.

" What makes you think I'll listen?" The Bluenette stated while looking down at the rough ground.

" ... I don't know, but I'm sure you will, regardless of what I say."

" Whatever." Kid took this as a sign to continue and dropped his arms to ease himself. He knew that he hurt Black Star and all of his friends but his reasons concern the male meister instead. He figured he did not have good enough reasons to convince him, but he did not want Black Star to suffer internally without an explanation.

" First, if you don't like what I say, at least let this not change anything between us. It's bad enough not being able to see you on special days. I don't want to lose what little friendship we have left." Kid said and took another step, seeing the conflicted emotions in the stunning blue eyes. Black Star still refused to react and Kid went on.

" I've been experiencing a... conflict lately."

" Years." Black Star added under his breath but Kid set that aside.

" It has everything to do with you so I understand why you are angry with me," The shinigami put his hands in his pockets and both men ignored the pouring rain. Black Star had expected to see Tsubaki run out and tell him to come in but she strangely has not yet," But you have to hear me out before murdering me. Okay?"

" ..."

" Right... Just to keep is simple: I was expecting you to hate me."

" So why are you-?"

" That's where I'm getting at. It may sound strange but I was... hoping you would." Black Star raised an eyebrow and Kid bit his bottom lip, and glanced to the side, slightly nervous." I-It really goes back about two years ago. I gained some unintentional feelings and I admit I wasn't thinking straight at that time. Managing a whole city while travelling to other countries isn't easy."

" ... I get it. You were busy. Can I go now?" Black Star made a move to leave but Kid leaned forward while grabbing his forearm. The shorter male did not bother to look up.

" That's not all of it."

" Hn."

" As I was saying, I didn't have a lot of free time on my hands so-"

" But if you did?" Kid blinked before gazing intensely at the younger meister.

" I'd think about you." Black Star's eyes widened but he quickly came over his mild shock and looked at anywhere but Kid.

" Me too." He said quietly and Kid blinked in confusion.

" Wha-?"

" I think about you as well. I don't enjoy it or anything, you just come into mind and then I start getting headaches." Black Star said with an annoyed look. The other meister cocked his head at the mutual feelings but then shook it.

" At least you're not going through what I am. It's really hard to explain when it comes to you."

" Why?" Black Star questioned and the taller man raised his eyebrows.

" Why do I... think about you?" Black Star hesitantly nodded, not trusting his voice. The rain came down harder and their clothes were soaked." That's the problem. I don't know why. You just seem to pop into my head whenever I'm not busy. Then after a while, I just came to an unwilling accusation..."

" What... What was it?" Kid looked back at Black Star and just realized that he was still holding his forearm. He let go and stared down with such a serious expression that Black Star felt goose bumps rise, and not from the rain.

" I... *sigh* I was, unfortunately... in love with you." The black-haired man finished. He steadily grew uneasy when Black Star had not even blinked but just stared up. Many emotions flashed in the young adult's eyes and Kid was beginning to feel as though he should not have said anything. A long while had passed by and Black Star was finally able to breathe. After all the times he thought the death god was an inconsiderate prick, here he was, being confessed to about feelings that had started years ago. All this time and Black Star was now hearing about it?

" K-Kid... I can't..." The said male gave a small smile.

" It's alright," His voice cracked," I figured you would react like this. You have every right to hate me."

" ... But why did you want me to hate you?" Black Star asked and Kid pursed his lips. He should have known that he would be asked this. He took another step forward and Black Star stepped back wearily, no longer feeling the rain patter on him. The porch's roof protected both of them but he could still feel himself shiver under Kid's watch.

" I figured that if you strongly disliked me, or even became enemies, I wouldn't have been suffering so much. It's like whenever I look at you, all sorts of emotions come in and it even... terrifies me. I'm really sorry if I caused any trouble." The atmosphere was not as tense but Kid still felt his beating heart rack against his ribcage in anxiety. He still had no clue if his friend returned his feelings or even paid attention. Black Star crossed his arms with a thoughtful before exhaling after going over the reasoning.

" You were just being stupid," He said and Kid swallowed," With all these thoughts about you, I really would have been the biggest air-head to hate you." The older man's narrow eyes widened slightly.

" You mean... you also..." Black Star flushed slightly and nodded.

" It's exactly what it means. I just wasn't sure i-if..." The two men shifted awkwardly paying no mind to the harsh drops of rain and specks of lightning. Minutes passed until Kid decided that maybe he should not conflict the other meister more than he already has. He will know when Black Star is ready to confront him again and hopefully, he would have a last chance to get a clear answer of whether he will be forgiven or forever forgotten.

" I should go," Kid suddenly said and Black Star looked up at him with a perplexed look," I'll leave you to... sort things out. I understand if you don't-"

It was in one swift movement that Kid had forgotten how to breathe. A hand had mysteriously run through his silky hair to the back of his head, and was pulled down within a fraction of a second. All he could register was his lips pressing against soft ones and everything in the background seemed to have become distant. He remained frozen in shock before he felt the same hand slide away and their heads to part. It took the shinigami a while to notice that his heart was beating painfully against his chest and his face had warmed from the affectionate skin contact. Black Star did not look embarrassed at all and was in fact, scowling while looking to the side.

" Then go."

" B-Black Star-"

" Go. I just made a mistake of listening to you." Kid frowned before leaning down so their breaths tangled together. Black Star leaned back against a wall and bared his teeth when Kid purposely trapped him." Leave already."

"Do you really want me gone?" Kid asked with a sincere look and Black Star's scowl faulted.

" I don't see how I could stop you either way. You didn't seem to mind leaving all these years until now when you actually stopped being a pussy about it." It was the Raven's turn to give a disapproving look.

" I told you, I had no other choice. I would have done something if I could."

" Well then I'm sure you have no reason to be here since you should be getting ready to isolate yourself for another month."

" Why are you being insensitive!?"

" Why are you even here!?"

Kid suddenly grabbed the young adult's shoulders painfully tight and leaned down, his furious expression still showing.

" I'm here because I love you." He growled before slamming their lips together. Black Star's hands shot up to tangle itself in the black hair and pull the man closer so their rough kiss could deepen. Kid's hands trailed down quickly to the assassin's waist and pulled him against his body more with an arm snaking around the lean torso. Their tongues clashed and fought for dominance as there was the constant scrape of teeth, the kissing becoming more aggressive with each twist of a tongue.

Their brows were furrowed in frustration and hands travelled around each other's body in an almost desperate manner. Confusion is what set in their minds but the need to be closer to the other male overrides their senses.

Kid traced his slightly calloused hand along the side of Black Star's torso, feeling shivers rack against him and he explored the younger meister's mouth while resting his hand on his belt. He impatiently undid the buckle, zipper, and button and whipped the belt out, feeling Black Star tense and tighten his grip on his forearms. Ignoring this silent warning, Kid let his hands travel lower on the bluenette's waist and his fingertips dipped into the hem of the pants when two hands grabbed his wrists fast. His own appendages were pulled away from its tempting destination and Black Star leaned his head back with a deadly look.

" Don't touch me." He spoke dangerously in a low tone and Kid yanked his wrists out of the hold before leaning his head next to Black Star's ear.

" I'll touch you if I damn well please." He growled, his deep voice going an octave lower and he dipped his hands from behind into the meister's pants and pressed their lips together to stifle the shocked sound. His hands came to cup and grope Black Star's ass, who twitched and tried to move away but he made sure to keep their lips connected. Kid heard a feral growl but ignored it, grinding their pelvises together while squeezing the perk bottom.

Black Star's growl was automatically switched to a small groan and Kid parted their lips. Their hot breaths came out in short pants and the paler man set on biting and nibbling the tan neck. He felt Black Star shake and breathe harshly and he slipped the short-sleeved jacket down to the younger one's elbows. The 21 year-old continued his assault on the supple skin as his hands squeezed and massaged the clothed globes. Black Star hissed at the biting and pulled on the shinigami's hair, trying to pull him up but his only response is another harsh suck on the nape of his neck.

" Dammit Kid..." He swore under his breath and unconsciously moved back against the hands working his backside. Kid made sure the purple bruise was done evenly before he went down to the broad chest, his tongue sliding down along wetly. He stopped just above a nipple before gliding his tongue around it in a teasing manner, feeling the fingers in his hair grip harder." Stop..."

Kid took the small nub in his mouth and pushed back against Black Star's arched back. He suckled hard and tugged on the nub, making his friend create breathless sounds and shiver. His sensual licking hardened the pink nipple and he moved a hand up to work on the other, rolling it around and tweaking it to harden them.

" F-Fuck."

" Hm?" Kid hummed and switched sides, giving the same treatment to the left nipple and played with the right one with his index finger and thumb. Black Star arched and pushed on the Raven's head, giving unforgivable pleased sounds in response to the hot and wet cavern sucking on his chest." Kid..." Black Star finally said in a warning tone and the older man smirked.

" What?"

" ... St-stop touching me... like this..." Kid paused before leaning back up and sliding his hands up and around to Black Star's waist.

" Why?" He asked while giving teasing strokes on the skin and Black Star grabbed his arms to stop the movements.

" I just... need to ask you... something." He panted with his eyes closed and he did not see the magnificent gold eyes narrow in irritation.

" What is it?" Kid felt the hands moved from his arms to feeling arms encircle around his torso and a weight pressed on his chest. He looked down in confusion and Black Star finally spoke up.

" Why... did you wait all this time until now to tell me?" The muffled question came out. Kid had to go over the question several times before he understood and breathed out.

" That. I'm not trying to end up in jail, especially at my position of course." This statement made the blue-haired adult lean his head back and look up with a questioning expression and Kid smiled." You do realize that we are three years apart. If we were to be in the same position two years ago, the government wouldn't have taken this lightly."

Black Star looked back down and seconds later, there was a hint of pink on his cheeks.

" Oh... So then that's why, today you-"

" Exactly. It was difficult coming over here after I learned that you weren't home, it was already passed the afternoon but I couldn't have waited any longer." Black Star pressed his forehead against the man's chest and weakened his hold.

" Then I guess I was being a little selfish." He numbly said and a deep chuckle vibrated on his cheek.

" It's alright. That's just who you are, we all know you're not the most patient person on earth." Kid said and placed a hand on the heavenly-soft blue hair. He gently rustled the spiky hair and rests his chin on top of Black Star head, catching a pleasant whiff from the younger man." I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

Black Star secretly grinned and leaned closer into the embrace.

" I forgive you."

" Good," Kid then stepped back and leaned his head down so his lips were pressed softly on the tan ear," then let me make it up to you." He murmured while bringing his hands down to hold the other meister's waist. Black Star shivered but nodded, returning to holding the older male's forearms.

With that being said, Kid lifted his soon-to-be lover up and Black Star's legs wrapped around his waist in response.

" Since when could you lift a hundred pounds?" Black Star asked with a frown and Kid smirked.

" Since when did you become so easy to lift?" This made the young adult pout and Kid glanced to the side.

" Is anyone up?" He asked and Black Star looked at his direction.

" At this hour? Not likely." Taking his word, Kid carried him through the open glass doors and looked ahead.

" Your room?"

" Eh, just use the guest room down the hall. Mine is upstairs." Following his directions, they ended up in the spare bedroom and Black Star hopped down. The moonlight was visible through the open window and he looked at the bed.

" We'll have to be a little quiet since Tsubaki is right above us."

" So you do know what we are doing?" Kid asked with a knowing look and Black Star flushed with a scowl.

" O-of course I do. I've done it sometimes and I'm sure you did it too." Kid furrowed his brows at the fact that someone else touched Black Star before him first.

" Is that right?" He said while backing the younger adult to the bed. Black Star blinked but finally caught on and smirked.

" You're not... jealous are you?" He asked and Kid paused before returning the look.

" I may be." He then shoved the assassin down on the bed, enjoying the dumbfounded look and got on as well, letting the bed dip. Kid was above Black Star in a matter of seconds and placed both of his hands on either side of his head." Why? Does it upset you?"

" More like flattering." Kid leaned down and pressed their lips together and Black Star leaned in," I never took you as the possessive type."

" Well we all change." Kid muttered against his lips and pressed the kiss deeper. As their lips moved lovingly together, Kid slipped Black Star's sweater off his shoulders and threw it carelessly to the ground. Black Star's hands moved around their bodies to finish untucking Kid's dress shirt and he unbuttoned it, urging the man to get out of it. Kid took the hint and sat up on his knees to take off the long-sleeved article before balling it and tossing it on the ground as well.

" You don't seem so uptight about the mess we're making." Black Star stated as his eyes raked the very fit body before him. Kid was a little unnerved by the random placing of their clothes but he did not want to waste time ravishing the 18 year old.

" I'll fix it later." He dismissed while dipping back down to connect their lips. Taking in another moan, Kid trailed his hands down to the hem of Black Star's jeans and boxers and tugged at them." Off." He simply said and Black Star only lifted his hips.

" You take it off." He responded and turned his head for air. Kid rolled his eyes but moved his leg to quickly rid the meister of his pants and undergarment. The corners of his mouth twitched up with Black Star took a sharp intake of breath but did not bother closing his legs.

" You seem a little confident." Kid said while letting his eyes rest at the hard sex organ. Black Star shrugged.

" I haven't got a problem with myself. Do you?" Kid raised his eyebrows before smirking.

" Not at all. It saves time actually." And within a few seconds, both men were naked and examining each other's unique bodies. Both tan and pale bodies were hard with muscles and tainted with battle scars however, two pairs of hands flew on each other. Their appendages explored every bare skin they could touch, rubbing, grazing, and just feeling to their hearts content. Kid wanted to memorize as much as he could of every single detail of Black Star's body. He went back to the hickie he had created on the tan neck and attacked it once more as he trailed his hand down to grasp the younger one's heated member. Black Star arched against him and tried to restrain from thrusting his hips up at the sudden contact.

Kid sucked on the mark hard to make sure it was visible to every single person in DWMA. That Black Star was his and his only. He did not want any more people touching his lover and there will be hell to pay if even so much as skin contact occurs from a stranger. He found himself guilty for not staying long enough to know that the teen had been experimenting with other people. If only he had spoken of his feelings earlier without being afraid…

His grip tightened and he pumped Black Star's penis faster, feeling twitches in a responsive manner.

" K-Kid..."

" Yes?" The said male teased while slowing down his strokes. Black Star gave a warning look but was quickly replaced by a smirk.

" I'm not comfortable with this position," He started and Kid held in his shocked sound when they were flipped so he was lying on the bed," I prefer this one."

" Wha-?" Kid's question was answered when Black Star was moving down slowly. His breath hitched and his eyes widened as the teen settled his head right above his crotch." W-wait-Ngh!"

Black Star ignored the weak protest and gripped the large, hot penis harder. His eyes stared in fascination as the little touches made Kid twitch in anticipation. Before he could experiment with his mouth, Kid held his head up.

" Black Star. You don't have to do this." He panted and the said meister blinked.

" But I want to."

" You don't-"

" Come on, Kid. I'm not gonna sit here and let you do all the work. Besides," He moved his head lower while looking at the twitching cock in his hand," I'm supposed to be make it up to you as well."

" ... I suppose..." After getting the answer from the reluctant man, Black Star dived down and slowly slipped his tongue out against the shaft. The tip of his tongue barely touched the base and Kid closed his eyes while fisting the sheets. Black Star looked up and trailed his appendage down lightly, watching Kid's reaction. The shinigami finally opened his eyes to see blue ones staring at him and be winced when the tongue reached the tip of his cock.

Kid collapsed back suddenly when Black Star wrapped his lips around the head and gave a long, hard suck. His chest heaved slightly and one of his hands trailed down to in the blue, spiky hair.

" Hah... Black Star..." The said male hummed in a quizzical manner before taking in more, feeling the hand grab a handful of his hair. Black Star moved down lower and looked up, swallowing when he could not take anymore of the long member. This caused Kid to groan and thrust his hips up, resulting in Black Star to hold his hips down. The Bluenette moved his head back up while leaving an extra coating of saliva on the shaft before quickly moving his head back down in the same pattern. Kid tensed and spread his legs slightly while pushing more on Black Star's head. His jaw set firmly at the bobbing sensation and he finally parted his lips to let out breaths of air and groans.

" Oh fuck... Ngh... Hah..." Black Star was inwardly amused at hearing Kid curse, which is rare, and bobbed his head faster while gently scraping his teeth in process. He was not a professional in giving blow jobs, nor even an average, but Black Star had enough sense to know where to find Kid's sensitive spots. His tongue pressed extra hard on certain spots or he nibbled the tip of the pulsing cock, wanting to earn himself even more pleased sounds to know that he was doing a good job so far.

Kid's other hand clenched the sheets harder and he desperately tried to thrust up into the hot cavern but Black Star was not letting him seek the fulfilling pleasure he needed. Few of his groans turned into needy sounds and he looked down to see Black Star look back up with half-lidded blue eyes. There was complete lust that darkened the usually bright eyes and another stomach-twisting shock of pleasure entered his nerves and his eyes squeeze shut once more.

The teen between his legs ceased his bobbing and quickly set on swirling his tongue around the swollen tip. Kid jolted and pressed on Black Star's head to go further but his strength was equaled out. The blue-haired adult dipped his tongue into the slit of his member and Kid tensed once more.

" St-Star... I'm going to... at this rate..." Black Star finally listened to the older figure and gave one harsher suck before deep-throating the man, sending Kid into blinding-white bliss. With a watery moan, Kid shook tremulously and short waves of seeds spilled in the other male's open mouth. Black Star had already pulled up with a wet pop and felt most of the substance shoot in his mouth while some hit his cheek or chin and he sat up once the raven was done cumming. Kid narrowed his eyes when he sees a trail of saliva and cum stretch from Black Star's pink tongue and the tip of his cock. He bit his bottom lip when Black Star swallowed the substance in several gulps with a wince and shut his eyes tight at the bitter taste. He pants along with Kid and both of their cheeks were dusted with pink while their foreheads glistened with sweat.

After several moments of regaining their breaths, Black Star laid down beside the paler man.

" You know... you're still covered in my cum." Kid pointed out while turning his head to look at him. Black Star shrugged and wiped some of the thick liquid off his cheek with his ring and middle finger.

" Mm. It tastes weird. Especially the after-taste."

" It wasn't supposed to taste good either." The assassin stuck his fingers in his mouth and ran his tongue around them, getting his second taste of it. Kid swallowed as he watched Black Star suck his own fingers with closed eyes and he could feel himself stirring up again." Black Star..." Blue eyes open to look at the golden one and Kid swiftly climbed over Black Star on all fours.

" Kid..?"

" Be quiet. Let me return the favor, my way." Kid pulled the covers over their bodies and pressed a chaste kiss on Black Star's forehead while shifting himself to get in between the lean legs. He finally stopped and moved his hand between their bodies to grasp his own member before guiding it lower. Black Star looked as though he wanted to question the shinigami's actions but was only met with another soft kiss, this time on his cheek. Kid let go of his cock and returned to resting his forearms beside Black Star's head and placed a light kiss on the 18 year old's soft lips. As Black Star leaned up while holding on to Kid's back, he felt something hard nudged him somewhere that was more private than his penis. He felt a warm hand slide on his inner thigh and push it further away.

" Mm... What are you..?" Black Star breathed as he moved his head back. Kid kissed him again and finally found his destination before nudging in between the tan cheeks.

" It may hurt a little so bear with me." Kid only said and pushed his waist with a little more force. Black Star felt the very tip of Kid's penis press against his asshole and he looked down with wide eyes.

" H-Hurt? Are you going... to put that i-inside me?" The older man smiled and kissed his other pink cheek.

" Most likely and yes. You do trust me to continue, right?" He asked and Black Star winced when his hole was pushed on.

" B-But... it'll never fit..."

" Do you trust me?" Kid urged and Black Star hesitantly nodded. Kid took this confirmation and rested his head on the reluctant man's neck. He waited a moment for Black Star to calm down before beginning to force his penis in. Black Star immediately tensed and Kid put more force in.

" Ow... K-Kid..."

" I know." He finally got the head in and he leaned up to look at Black Star, who was panting harshly and wincing. Not wanting him to suffer more, he pushed faster and the assassin jolted in pain and held onto his back more.

" Ow! F-Fuck..."

" I'm almost done." Kid kissed the wet cheek and closed his eyes with guilt before shoving the rest of his member in, covering the meister's mouth when he let out a muffled cry of pain.

" Mmm! Ngh..."

" Sorry. Sorry..." He continued to whisper this as he stroked the side of the tremulous torso beneath him. He gently kisses each tear that rolled down the flushed cheek and he patiently waited for Black Star to get over the dull ache. Kid had to admit that he could have prepared him but he was too impatient.

Black Star finally felt Kid uncover his mouth and looked up.

" Some way of returning the favor." He grumbled and felt Kid smile against his cheek. He spread his legs more and sighed." Well? Move."

" Too soon."

" I'm fine. I've taken worse anyways." This made Kid freeze and look at Black Star, who flushed," When I'm fighting." He added and the shinigami looked relatively relieved.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah. Even if I'll be in pain in the morning, it's worth it if it means being closer to you." Kid's eyebrows raised high and his cheeks even had a pink haze. He could not help the fluttering in his heart when he heard the statement.

"... Am I hearing things?"

" Shut up and move!" Black Star was clearly embarrassed and regretted saying the sappy sentence but Kid pressed their lips together almost eagerly.

" I love you too." He said after breaking the kiss and Black Star blushed heavily, not used to being this affectionate.

" Wh-Whatever." After giving one last kiss, Kid lifted his waist slightly and Black Star did not tense as much, and he finally thrust back in. The bluenette grunted and crossed his legs around the raven's waist." I'm fine."

" Okay." Kid huffed before quickly thrusting his hips. Black Star groaned slightly and gave another pleased sound when Kid shoved harder." Oh fuck!"

" Shh."

" Easy for you to say." Kid smirked and set a slow grinding pace, wanting Black Star to know that his thrusting was filled with love and not lust. He gave out harsh pants while controlling his pace and continued to stroke the body beneath him. Black Star bit his bottom lip from moaning too loud and grit his teeth when Kid's penis slid against a sensitive spot. " Oh..."

" Ready to go faster?" Kid asked while slowing down and Black Star swallowed before nodding. The black-haired meister drifted his hand to push a leg further away before quickening his pace almost instantly. The teen under him arched against his torso with a groan and was really having a hard time containing his sounds. Kid however, sped up more until the bed squeaked and he fisted the sheets while continuing to thrust into the hot ring of muscles. He grunted occasionally and felt Black Star claw his back, trying to push down on his furious thrusting.

" Agn... Ah... Kid..." The head-board began to hit the wall lightly, only that matter was pushed to the back of their cloudy minds. Kid paused in-between a thrust when Black Star jolted and swore louder than what he was supposed to. He smirked and began thrusting in that particular spot, hearing Black Star increase his sounds involuntarily." K-Kid..! Ah... W-Wait..!" Even if they were supposed to keep quiet, the said man was drawn to the way Black Star moaned his name and tried to make him yell louder.

" Does this feel good?" He asked, making sure that it was not pain but pleasure he was inflicting on the younger adult. Black Star hid his head in the nape of Kid's neck.

" I-It does..."

" I didn't hear you." Kid teased with a smug expression and the blue-haired assassin scowled.

" I'm... not-agn! I'm not repeating... it-Ngh!" Seeing this as a challenge, Kid thrust faster while tweaking a nipple. Black Star inhaled sharply and bent his back more while leaving red marks on the pale back. He tried to hide his whimpers but failed miserably and was stuck moving against the pleasurous thrusting. The thick cover was able to mute the sticky sound of the love-making, but it did not cover their husky sounds and groans. The bed squeaked loudly and Kid winced when Black Star bit his shoulder suddenly.

" Star?"

" Mm! Mm..." A wet tongue glided on his pale shoulder and Kid found himself jerking his hips faster at this ticklish feeling. Their bodies were heavy with perspiration and their limbs rubbed in a slippery manner. His stomach almost hurt from the large waves of heat swirling in his lower abdomen and the familiar feeling of his end came. Kid used one of his hands to forced Black Star back on the pillow and leaned down so their mouths could press together.

Wrapping his arms around the fit, tan body, Kid deepened the kiss while bringing Black Star against his chest and sat up abruptly, causing the younger male to yelp in shock.

" Wh-Wha..!?"

" I think I'm more comfortable in this position." Kid said while shifting onto his knees. Black Star flushed and wrapped his arms around the man's neck when he was guided on top of his lap. His moaning increased in volume and he helped with bouncing along, letting Kid's cock impale and slide out of him. One of his arms was grabbed and restrained, forcing him to balance himself on one of Kid's shoulders with his free hand.

" Ha! Ah..! Fuck..!"

" Weren't you the one who said we should keep quiet?" Kid huffed with an amused look. He recieved an ineffective glare.

" I could care less right now."

" So I should make you scream-?"

" Okay, not that loud!"

Still guiding his lover on his lap, Kid chuckled at Black Star's furious blush and blinked when his mouth was covered by another. Their moans were swallowed by either throats and their frantic movements quickened as their ends approached too fast for their likings.

" Mm..! Kid, I'm-!"

" Go ahead." With one last seal of their lips for a final loving kiss, their muffled sounds filled the spacious room. Black Star shuddered as he ejaculated on his stomach and felt a warm substance shoot deep inside of his anus. A long moment of cumming and panting hard went by before Kid gently laid him back down on the sheets, readjusting the comforter on their heated and sweaty bodies.

Black Star finally opened his teary eyes and pulled on Kid's arm weakly when he found the older man kneeling beside him.

" You're not.. leaving are you?" Kid smiled at the demanding-sounded question and shook his head while laying down as well.

" No. I'm always here for you." Black Star scooted closer to rest against his side and felt an arm encircle around his waist before scoffing.

" Sure..." The shinigami knew he had a while to go before the fellow meister could truly forgive him and he did not mind. He was set on working harder to be wherever Black Star needs him and he will make sure to gain his trust again.

" I promise." He whispered to the sleeping adult before drifting off to sleep as well.

..............................................

 

The sunlight's reflection on the window that brought rays of its shine inside the room is the first thing that awakened Black Star. His eyes took a while to adjust to the suddenly bright yellowish-orange room and he tiredly glanced at a window that was open. His blue orbs then rested on a figure that was seated on the windowsill and a puff of gray smoke flew out the window. Black Star sat up and rubbed his eyes, barely aware of a loose clothing article sliding off his shoulder. He looked down and found himself only in Kid's wrinkled dress shirt that had been previously tossed against a wall last night.

" Kid..?" He hoarsely called out and the said man turned his head from staring out the window. He had his pants on but his whole upper-half was bare since he put his dress shirt on Black Star last night. The air conditioning had really gotten into effect afterwards at midnight and he had never seen the blue-haired adult shiver so much in his arms and under a thick comforter.

" I see you're awake." The Bluenette winced when a dull ache reached his lower abdomen after straining to move." I advise that you stay in bed. I was a little rough."

Ignoring the warning, Black Star moved onto the edge of the bed while raising an eyebrow when he caught a thin cylinder in the man's mouth.

" Wait... You smoke? Since when?" Kid looked back out the window while giving another lazy huff.

" About a year I suppose." The assassin slowly stood up and walked over to the side of the room where Kid was. The raven looked at him when Black Star stood next to him and blew a smoke ring in the young adult's face, who winced and frowned.

" Why?"

" Mm... From all the stress really. I had too much to think about and then I found this." Kid responded with a shrug and returned to staring at the morning scenery. Black Star's eyes followed his gaze.

" But, won't it kill you?" The shinigami shut his eyes and let out a soft chuckle while taking the cancer stick from between his lips.

" In a couple centuries, sure." He then got off the windowsill and summoned his skateboard from his hand. Black Star watched this before blinking.

" Do you have to leave now?"

" I'm afraid so. I was originally supposed to check in with the council, but I came here instead. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long." He added when the teen sighed heavily.

" You always have to go somewhere. Isn't there a day where you don't have to do work?" Kid laughed at complaint and pecked his cheek.

" Not one that I have discovered yet. I'm sure there will be."

" Che. Fine."

" You don't have to wait for me this time, you know." Kid said while embracing the shorter man. Black Star paused before enclosing his arms around the taller man's torso.

" Promise?" He muttered on the bare chest and the arms around him tightened.

" I promise."

" Good, now leave." Black Star said while moving away. Kid blinked in surprise and the Bluenette smiled," The faster you do whatever you have to do, the more time we'll have to ourselves."

The death god chuckled and set his skateboard on the sill." You truly are selfish."

" Well we all change." Black Star mocked and earned a flick on his nose.

" Don't copy me... I'll see you later then."

" Yeah. Don't take too long, alright?"

" I already said I wouldn't."

With a last embrace and kiss for now, the shinigami set off on his hover board. Black Star leaned against the window while watching his new lover fly off. His heart was fluttering and his cheeks were heated but he could care less at the moment. It seemed like only yesterday that they were enemies...

It was yesterday.

Shaking his head at the stupid statement, Black Star turned to head for the bathroom to take a shower when he froze instantly.

He still had Kid's shirt. Which means...

...........................................................

 

Kid frowned as he continued to ride through the sky.

Was it always this cold in the morning?


End file.
